


Morning Deuce

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Scat, poo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Time for a morning go with the girlfriend present. Pooping fic.





	Morning Deuce

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I hope you like it

I'd only taken two sips of coffee when it hit.  
See, I'm a pretty regular person as it is - plus factor in all that cheesy bread I'd scarfed down at midnight, and the fact I hadn't gone at all yesterday...  
  
Yeah, I really needed to poop. "Hey Dee," I called. "I'm coming in." I tested the handle and opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
My wife was standing in front of the bathroom sink, peering into the mirror. "My hair is so messy today," she complained and scrunched a curl with her hand.  
  
"Looks great to me." A silent fart ripped through me. I pulled my pants down.  
  
She turned to me with a smile. "Can I hold your dick?" It was fun to her, to hold my penis in her small hand while I pissed.  
  
"Look baby," I began, peeling my boxers off. "I really gotta-"  
I hastily sat on the toilet, oblivious to the cool sting of the porcelain.  
  
"Oh.."  
She leaned towards the sink and applied her mascara. "Can I stay?"  
  
A shudder coursed through my gut and with several short farts, I released the clench on my bowels. "Not much choice now."  
  
"Does it feel good?" I noticed her quick glances towards me in the mirror.  
  
"Kinda," I groaned, pushing hard. "My belly is killing me." I ceased to push since I wasn't getting much further and separated my thighs to peek in the bowl. Not much. "Your ass is sexy as ever though."  
  
I stared at her behind and tried to feel more comfortable. Maybe I hadn't pooped more yet because I was in her presence.  
  
"Thanks babe," she laughed. She pulled her yoga pants off to reveal a lacy black thong. Then she made a grab at my stomach and I won't lie, I winced since my belly was so damn swollen.  
  
She kneaded my belly and rubbed it vigorously. "It hurts," I complained to her, grabbing her thigh.  
  
I farted as she pressed into my belly. "don't yet to force it. Relax." My stomach gurgled slightly and a wave hit me.  
  
"It's about to be bad."  
  
And it was, I was really looking into my wife's face as shit started to pour out of me. She sniffed and made a face, but grabbed my dick.  
  
"You're getting hard." She commented, squeezing my member. "Maybe you should always poop with me."


End file.
